culturefandomcom-20200222-history
I'll Be Back (song)
| Length = 2:20 | Writer = Lennon–McCartney | Label = Apple Records | Producer = George Martin | Tracks = }} "I'll Be Back" is primarily a John Lennon composition credited to Lennon–McCartney, and recorded by the Beatles for the soundtrack LP to their film A Hard Day's Night but not used in the film. This song was not released in North America until Beatles '65 some five months later. Structure According to musicologist Ian MacDonald Lennon created the song based on the chords of Del Shannon's "Runaway" which had been a UK hit in April 1961. Author Bill Harry also wrote: "He just reworked the chords of the Shannon number and came up with a completely different song". With its poignant lyric and flamenco style acoustic guitars "I'll Be Back" possesses a tragic air and is somewhat eccentric in structure. Unusually for a pop song it oscillates between major and minor keys; appears to have two different bridges and lacks a chorus. The fade-out ending also arrives unexpectedly, being a half stanza premature. Producer George Martin preferred to open and close Beatles albums using dominant material stating: "Another principle of mine when assembling an album was always to go out on a side strongly, placing the weaker material towards the end but then going out with a bang". Ian MacDonald points out however: "Fading away in tonal ambiguity at the end of A Hard Day’s Night, it was a surprisingly downbeat farewell and a token of coming maturity". Music journalist Robert Sandall wrote in Mojo Magazine: "'I'll Be Back' was the early Beatles at their most prophetic. This grasp of how to colour arrangements in darker or more muted tones foreshadowed an inner journey they eventually undertook in three albums' time, on Rubber Soul". Recording The Beatles recorded "I'll Be Back" in 16 takes on 1 June 1964. The first nine were of the rhythm track, and the last seven were overdubs of the lead and harmony vocals, and an acoustic guitar overdub. The Anthology 1 CD includes take two of "I'll Be Back", performed in 6/8 time. The recording broke down when Lennon fumbled over the words in the bridge, complaining on the take that "it's too hard to sing." The subsequent take, also included on Anthology, was performed in the 4/4 time used in the final take. Personnel *John Lennon – double-tracked vocal, acoustic rhythm guitar *Paul McCartney – harmony vocal, bass *George Harrison – harmony vocal, classical acoustic guitar, acoustic guitar *Ringo Starr – drums :Personnel per Ian MacDonald MacDonald was unsure if Harrison sang a harmony vocal part. Cover versions * Cliff Richard included his cover of the song on his 1967 album Don't Stop Me Now ! * Reggae band The Paragons released a version titled "I Want to Go Back" on their 1967 album On the Beach. * Wes Montgomery included his cover of the song on his 1968 album "Road Song." * Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass included it on the album The Brass Are Comin' (1969). * "I'll Be Back" was one of the eight Beatles songs covered by Stars on 45 on their medley "Stars on 45", which went to No.1 on the US Billboard Hot 100 in June 1981. * In 1987, Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley of KISS perform an a cappella rendition of "I'll Be Back" in the home video Exposed (Kiss). * UB40 released a reggae version on their 2008 album TwentyFourSeven. * Elliott Smith recorded a version of the song during sessions for From a Basement on the Hill. * Shawn Colvin recorded the song for Polaroids: A Greatest Hits Collection in 2004. * Johnny Rivers covered it for his 2004 album Reinvention Highway. * Golden Earring recorded the song for their 1995 album Love Sweat. Notes References * * }} * }} * * * }} External links * * Category:The Beatles songs Category:Song recordings produced by George Martin Category:Songs written by Lennon–McCartney Category:Songs published by Northern Songs